Businesses often have information about customers that is not always accessible to such customers. If customers are allowed any access, it is often restricted to viewing the information. It may be desirable, however, to allow customers to access their user records, and make comments or annotations to their user records. For example, in the context of customer contact centers, enabling annotation for an ongoing interaction could help improve current or future service, and thus, help improve customer experience.